


Doctor Mclaughlin's Favourite Toy

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: Pretty much smut with very little if any plot. Based on the hospital scene of the ‘shock collar theatre’ episode (GMM #1063)





	

He never meant to do it. At least that’s what he told himself every time he touched or kissed Link Neal; his lover, self-professed sex toy, and patient _._

Still, no one could say Dr. Rhett McLaughlin was a bad person or even a bad doctor, he was simply a man with needs. Needs that his beautiful, blue-eyed patient was just the answer for. Link Neal had dark hair he loved to run his hands through every time he had an excuse to, which happened blessedly often. He admired the way it grew several streaks of shining silver after he’d been admitted for just a few days, sparkling among the dark locks. He also had a pair of plump lips on him, which Rhett enjoyed kissing hard enough to swell when the blinds were closed. Lastly, there was his cock. Gosh, that _cock_. He shuddered to think of the state his career would be in if his superiors found out what he’d done with that thing.

It should be noted in his defense that Link had made the first move. Perhaps it was because he was lonely, or maybe the sweet ass he’d caught peeking out from Link’s hospital gown was just hungry for someone to use it. All he knew was his resistance was already weak with Link lying under his hands, warm and totally vulnerable to his ministrations. It didn’t help that he was not only encouraged but required to touch him, letting his hand roam over Link’s chest to feel the scar there and catching the lusty (or was it tired?) gaze of his patient watching him. Ignoring it with every bit of will power his mind could muster he moved on to Link’s sides, feeling the tenderness of the extra bruises he found there.

He hadn’t had the chance to move his hand any more than that before Link caught it, his grip surprisingly strong for an injured man. He struggled to raise himself off the bed and reached up for Rhett’s face, grunting with the effort it took to pull their lips together. Rhett gasped against Link’s mouth and kept one eye on the door, half expecting to be caught.

“This is such a bad idea.” He mumbled, even as he threw off his stethoscope and went back to slipping his tongue between Link’s lips.

“Don’t care.” Link took a breath to tell him, gripping the back of his doctor’s head to stop him from moving away.

They bit and sucked on each other’s lips like they were ruby lollipops, the dirty and very public nature of their situation almost forgotten in their desire to taste and feel every inch of each other. Rhett was so lost in the moment that it took the sound of feet, passing dangerously close to the door, to bring him back to reality.

“Not now.” He said in warning, straightening his lab coat and catching his breath.

Link frowned, looking confused and still very turned on as his hand remained raised to where Rhett’s face had been. “Do you not want this?”

Rhett smiled darkly. “Oh no. I’ve wanted you since you were admitted, Mr. Neal.” He assured him, the formal address making Link shudder with desire. “I want you lying here waiting for me to thoroughly examine every bit of you. But I can’t take my time with you during the day rounds when half the staff is around to watch.”

Link swallowed, looking somehow even more flustered at that.

“Or would you like that?” Rhett said knowingly, his voice dropping to a low growl. “Would you want me to invite one of my colleagues in to watch?”

Link bit his lip to avoid letting on just how much he’d like that, the slut within him practically begging him to scream for it. Instead, his need came out in a wounded noise, which Rhett couldn’t help but catch. In apology he leaned down and nipped at the side of Link’s neck, letting his hand lie flat on the bulge in Link’s pants just for a moment before he pulled away again.

“Deal with this. I’ll be back tomorrow to check on it.” Rhett ordered.

Link groaned, his eyes fixed on the doctor’s ass as he left the room. It was an image he kept in his mind as he lay back, freed his straining erection and followed the instructions he’d been given under the covers, stroking fast. Rhett was left to imagine what that might look like for the rest of his shift, denied release until he got home.

He would admit what happened the next night was his fault. The second his night rounds had begun he’d made a beeline for Link’s room, with the sole intention of keeping his promise of the day before. He wanted to make a mistake. _Link_ made him want to make a mistake - again and again, and again. That was never more true than when he walked in and saw the way Link immediately sat up higher on the bed, a starving look burning in his eyes.

They both knew it was too risky to fuck in the room, so Rhett settled for taking his patient another way, holding a gloved finger to his lips as he worked two fingers in and out of Link’s ass with his other hand. The already sweaty and weak patient bucked and writhed in pleasure with every thrust, holding a hand to his mouth to obey his doctor’s order of silence.

“How’re you feeling Neal?” Rhett teased, twisting his fingers a little as he fucked him with them.

“Ooooh.” Link moaned, rolling his hips to better feel the fingers deeper inside. “G-good.”

“You’re a little flush.” Rhett commented, grinning darkly as he removed his fingers and gently placed them on the side of Link’s face. He groaned when Link took the hint, turning his mouth to suck them in without hesitation. Rhett enjoyed the skilled mouth for some time, committing the sight of the pretty face humming around his fingers to his memory. When he’d had his fill he moved the fingers back between Link’s legs, shoving them in harder and faster. His own erection lay ignored and rock hard in his pants as he brought his patient to the finish line, stroking Link’s disheveled hair through the body shaking orgasm. When it was over he walked away as if he’d just administered a regular treatment, throwing out his gloves and washing his hands thoroughly.

“I just wish you could fuck me.” Link sighed from the bed, as casually as if was voicing his distaste for his medicine.

Rhett made the mistake of turning around at that and was greeted by a sight that made his dick throb worse. Link’s pants were still halfway down to his knees since he was too dazed to pull them up, and his eyes were closed, his neck glistening as his head fell back into the pillow. He looked as deliciously wrecked and improper as ever, leaving Rhett to resign himself to washing his hands again before he left the room.

“I can think of something I can give you.” He growled, tugging his lab coat away from his crotch as he walked over to the bed.

Link heard the clunky dress shoes approaching and opened his eyes to be met with the sight of Rhett’s sizable, clothed bulge mere inches from his face.

“Open your mouth for me.” Rhett requested, already pulling the zipper of his pants down.

Link did as asked, allowing his mouth to fall open a little as he pulled his doctor’s stiff dick out with one hand. He licked his lips in appreciation of the size, tenderly running his hand along the length of it before diving in eagerly with his mouth. The enthusiasm made Rhett buck forward and grab the bed’s rail, the warmth of Link’s mouth sucking him down hard. 

“You gotta be fast though baby.” Rhett told him, reaching for the back of Link’s head and lightly holding it in place. 

Link was obviously listening because he picked up speed, allowing Rhett’s hand to guide him as he sucked him off. His tongue danced over the tip every time he pulled his mouth back and swirled around the girth when he bobbed back down, getting it slick with precum. Aiming to keep the bed clean and free of evidence he swallowed Rhett down when he came, holding his chin high and licking it off his lips to stop it dripping onto the covers. His chin was still raised as his doctor leaned in to kiss the last of it off him - making for a very wet and salty kiss.

Despite how fun his dirty perversions were it wasn’t just about the sex for Rhett. Sure, half the fun was in the excitement of playing roulette with his career for a sexy patient, but afterward, he spent more time than he was probably allowed sitting by Link’s beside. They talked about life, love and generally got to know each other over the course of that thankfully uninterrupted time. Again he hadn’t mean to do it, but he’d begun to fall in love with him. 

As the last night of Link’s admittance quickly approached, he decided it should be special, special enough to take a risk bigger than he had already. During lunch, he’d stuffed the indecently large pockets of his lab coat with a few things that had him practically drooling for the night rounds to begin, something he couldn’t remember ever thinking before he met Link Neal. 

His breath almost caught in his throat when he entered the room and saw Link hadn’t had the chance to change into his pajamas yet, still dressed in his street clothes. He was far hotter and stylish in casual wear than Rhett had ever imagined, and he had imagined some pretty nice visuals. Link’s pants were so tight he questioned whether they’d be able to hold the sizable instrument he had in his pocket without falling apart, and his t-shirt clung to him in all the right ways - making him wonder how it would feel in his hands as he tore it off. He cast aside that thought aside as quickly as it had emerged, in the interest of avoiding taking Link raw or cumming within the next couple of minutes.

So he approached the already alert man on the bed slowly and carefully, with all the skill of someone practiced in bedside manner. The effect was completely ruined when he finally pulled a large plug and remote from his pockets without a word.

“Good gosh.” Link breathed, looking between Rhett and the items hungrily. “You got any plans for that?”

He didn't answer, simply taking a seat next to the bed and easing Link back into it by his shoulders. As soon as he had Link lying there he reached his hands over to expertly peel Link’s jeans open, but didn’t go any further.

"I’m going to need you to pull these down and spread your legs for me.” He told him, tapping the side of Link’s thigh to motivate him.

Link, already feeling his dick’s interest in the situation, wriggled his pants down his legs immediately, just far enough to spread them. Rhett helpfully placed a hand on his thigh to keep them open, sucking on two fingers and trailing them down between Link’s legs to tease the hole he’d already thoroughly fucked with them the night before.

“I’m going to take care of you tonight.” He whispered, teasing at Link’s entrance until he could eventually sink his fingers to the hilt inside him. He thrust them in and out enough times to make sure Link was appropriately stretched before picking the plug up, giving him a nice view of it as it was lowered to his ass.

Link was practically panting with the effort it took to keep quiet as it was slowly buried inside him. Rhett stopped to twist and move it around, taking a few thrusts to make sure Link was comfortable before he left it in place, fully embedded in patient’s ass. When he was happy with his work he zipped Link back up and sat back beside the bed, thumbing the plug’s remote teasingly.

“You know I could keep you like this for hours and if you were nice and quiet no one would have any idea.” He pondered, leaning back and turning the dial up to almost the highest level without warning.

Link jolted so hard his pelvis rose off the bed as he was overwhelmed by the sudden vibration. The deep sensation made it feel like he was being fucked under his clothes, despite the absence of the doctor’s hand or cock. In desperation, he circled his hips in the air, chasing frustratingly elusive relief.

“Try and remain still Mr. Neal.” Rhett said, smirking as he turned the dial down and then back up again. Link tried his best to obey but his legs and chest still spasmed involuntarily as the plug vibrated, hitting all the right spots.

Rubbing at his own erection through his pants as he watched Link squirm, Rhett leaned down to kiss him, distracting him so he almost didn’t notice the sound of his zipper slowly being pulled down again. The relief the extra space provided was a small mercy against the unyielding vibration, and it was through a haze of lust that he saw the stethoscope Rhett was now holding under his nose.

For a second Link had the ridiculous thought that Rhett was going to place the cold metal against his heart like he’d done plenty of times before, but instead, Rhett gently pried his lips open with his fingers, giving him a small taste of himself as he placed the cord of the stethoscope in his mouth. It effectively muffled his cries of pleasure as Rhett reached into his pants and felt the end of the plug buried in there, wrapping a hand around it and slowly easing it out. He gave Link very little time to adjust to the emptiness before pushing it back in, fucking him with it mercilessly.

“Still think you need my cock?” Rhett teased.

Link shook his head, unable to speak with the cord still clenched tightly in his mouth. But his muffled moans were enough, his body sliding up the bed with the force and speed of the thrusts. Rhett reached into his own pants and began to stroke himself viciously, allowing himself to be brought over the edge in tandem with his patient. 

It wasn’t long before Rhett came into the tight grip of his own hand and Link spilled into his pants, feeling incredibly thankful that he was going to be changing anyway. Rhett didn’t ask before grabbing a cloth from the room’s drawer, dampening it with warm water before brushing it over Link’s face and body.

“You don’t want to take a breather or clean yourself off first?” Link asked, staring up at him.

“This is what I do.” Rhett said, leaving it at that. 

The instruments were all washed, dried and returned to the deep recesses of his pockets in a heartbeat, while Link disappeared to dress in the room’s bathroom. By the time a nurse arrived all she saw was the pair exchanging polite conversation, completely missing the significant looks they shared behind her back. She had no idea that his patient’s number was tucked behind the plug in his pocket, or that he planned to continue seeing Link well after he was discharged.

This was going to be the start of a beautiful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read and enjoy please comment :) they give me life. Thanks!


End file.
